Loving Hate
by Faramirlover
Summary: Companion piece to A Fact of Life but you don't need to have read it. Harry loves Draco though he knows he shouldn't. DMxHP Nongraphic sex warning.
1. Harry

A/N: This is a full story. Sort of companion piece to Fact of Life but you don't have to have read it. For Thura Huodae who wanted me to make it a proper story. Tell me if you think I should change the rating.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even a playstation.

OOOOOO

I still hate him. Hate everything he stands for. Everything about him. Yeah, we fuck, a lot. But that's all it is. Sex. Nothing more. Just hate in every single thrust. We don't kiss. We have a silent agreement. Kissing is too personal. We just bite and thrust and fuck. We hate each other.

So why does my heart flip every time I see him? And why do I have to fight back declarations of adoration when I come? Why do I tingle whenever he touches me? What is this strange feeling in my chest when I think about him? Why do I wonder what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against mine?

Okay, I know what it is. I'm not stupid. I just don't want to admit it. I don't understand how it happened though. It wasn't supposed to happen. We were just using each other. It wasn't supposed to turn into love.

Maybe if I ignore it it'll go away but I know it'll never work and it's only days before disaster strikes. We're lying next to each other, not talking, just lying. We're not enjoying each other's presence we don't do that. Well I do but he doesn't. Anyway, we're just lying here and I can't help myself. It slips out before I can stop it.

"I love you," I whisper, one half of me desperately hoping that he won't hear me, the other praying that he will.

He hears all right. Almost instantly he's on his feet, backing away from me. For some reason he's shaking and if I'm not mistaken there are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes but when he speaks it's as hard and cruel as always.

"Trust a Gryffindork to fall for the Ice Prince," Draco mocks, pulling on his robes "It's pathetic."

With a toss of his blonde head he strides out of the room leaving a me a devastated heap in the middle of a cold bed, desperately wishing I knew how to keep my mouth shut.

OOOOOO

A/N: More when I have it. Reviews?


	2. Draco

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They were very nice. Dedicated to MissBehaviour because she's my newest addition to FanFiction friends.

Disclaimer: Huh? Do I look like JK Rowling? I think not!

OOOOOO

I stalk out of the room of requirement without a backwards glance at the naked figure huddled on the bed behind me. I know he's crying but what I don't understand is why I'm about to too. Must be that he was so good in bed. I just didn't want to give that up. Yeah, that's must be what it is.

Stupid bloody Potter! Wrecking everything!

A small giggle to my left makes me whip round. A couple of Hufflepuff girls are hastily trying to smoother their smiles as I glare at them. Why the hell are they so gleeful?

I glance down at myself and realise that I'm a complete mess. I've forgotten my belt so my trousers are sitting way too low on my hips. My robes are open revealing my pale chest. Oh, and I have no shoes.

Merlin this is embarrassing. I send a death glare at the two girls and stomp away, wrapping my robes around me.

I don't know why I'm so bothered about those girls seeing me. I have an excellently defined six pack, why shouldn't I flaunt it. Instead I blush like a second year girl and run off. What the hell is wrong with me? Damn this blush. Damn those stupid girls. Damn Harry for making me feel like he's the only one that should see me half naked. Damn everything!

Wait a second. Harry? Since when was he Harry? He's Potter. Harry makes it sound like I give two hoots about him. And I don't. Definitely don't give a damn.

Gargh! What the hell is going on? I don't get it. Why do I feel so strange?

Why do I want to turn round, run back past those stupid girls, find Ha-Potter, wrap him up in my arms and smoother him in kisses? I don't understand! For a moment I consider punching a wall but decide against it as I don't want to mar my perfect skin.

I pause for a moment to examine my reflection in a window. There are is only one way to describe how I look: thoroughly shagged. It's not just my clothes that are in complete disarray, my hair's a mess as well, sticking up in odd places, rather reminiscent of my ex-lover. Holy fuck! He's given me hickeys. When did he do that? My necks covered in them. Way to go Harry!

I quickly pull my wand out and cast a charm to hide the bright red marks. Stupid Harry. Now everyone will want to know who I've been doing. This is so annoying.

Oh, shit. I called him Harry again. This is bloody ridiculous, Right, from now on, no more thinking about Ha-Potter. He no longer exists in my perfect world.

I make it about three steps before I start wondering if Harry's going to ignore me from now on. I swear loudly for a few seconds before breaking into a run, trying to get back to the common room as swiftly as possible where there is nothing that can remind me of the stupid Griffindork.

It's only as I flop down on my bed and try and fall asleep that I remember that I still don't have any shoes

OOOOOO

A/N: Weird place to end a chapter, I know, but my brain has died. Review?


	3. Hermione

A/N: Thanks for the fabby reviews. This is from Hermione's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the paracetamol I just took. Well actually that's my mums but some difference.

OOOOOO

There's something wrong with Harry. Well not just Harry. Harry and Malfoy. Something's going on, something's changed. The whole school can feel it. Everyone can see that there's something that we don't know.

Everyone has witnessed at least one Harry/Malfoy fight. Three months ago they nearly took out the stairs that connect the third and fourth floor corridors. Dumbledore had had to sort out the damage. And then there was that time right at the beginning of seventh year when they were using so many hexes that they turned each other into sunflowers. That's how bad they fight.

But not over the last week. They had an argument in the corridor today and everyone, from the little first years all the way to our friends in seventh, was expecting a full blown battle but Malfoy just said something in a quiet voice about his shoes and Harry for some reason had them in his bag. Then Malfoy stormed off and Harry ran away. No magic, no insults, just shoes.

When Ron and I tried to talk to Harry about it afterwards he just snapped something about a prank then told us to shove off.

"Maybe there's nothing going on," Ron suggests as I peer out of the broom closet we're hiding in.

"Ron," I mutter "They didn't as much as pull out their wands. And I pretty certain that Harry's crying so don't tell me there's nothing going on."

"But Herm-"

I silence Ron by pressing my fingers to his lips.

Moments later a figure with white blonde hair walks straight past our hiding place. We leap, well I leap, Ron follows, out of the cupboard and in a few seconds with have Draco Malfoy pinned to the floor.

"Right, Malfoy, what's going on?" I ask, pointing a wand at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Granger," Malfoy says but there's a flicker in his eyes that says he's lying.

"You've done something to Harry, and I want to know what it is."

"I think you've been reading too much Granger, the effort has obviously addled your brain."

"Don't try and be smart with me Malfoy. What was with the shoes, and why is Harry crying?"

"Crying?" instead of sounding smug and delighted I could swear he sounds worried but that's not possible.

"Just tell us what's going on. Forget about what Harry's doing."

"How can I?!" Malfoy yells, somehow managing to throw me and Ron off and leaping to his feet "He's got inside my fucking head and no matter how hard I try, I can't get him out!"

Without another word he turns and runs away from us, as fast as he can go, robes flapping. We stand in stunned silence for a few moments before Ron turns to me.

"There may be something going on," he concedes.

OOOOOO

A/N: Okay, it's weird I know but I'm ill again and I need something to take my mind off it. What you thinking? Any particular point of view that people want for the next chapter? I was considering a Gryffindor boy but I'm not sure which one. I want them to be gay. Any preferences?


	4. Seamus

A/N: This is for all those brilliant people who have reviewed so far. Have a cookie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from a brand new watch. Woo! I will not put this one through the wash.

OOOOOO

Seamus didn't like Thursdays. His life seemed to follow the pattern that if he was going to be ill, it would start on a Thursday and not stop until Tuesday rolled around. As per usual, this Thursday was no different to hundreds before it.

He'd been to see Pomfrey that morning, to see what was wrong with him this time. She's taken one look at him, given him a potion that made his mouth feel like ice and told him to go back to bed.

He was of course, perfectly eager to follow her instructions and quickly returned to the comfort of Dean's bed. He always slept in Dean's bed whenever he was ill. It was comforting. And Dean never minded. Whenever class was over Dean would come back up to the dorm and they'd curl up in his bed together and just talk. It was like an unspoken agreement. And Seamus loved it.

So when the dormitory door banged open, Seamus pretended to be asleep because it was always so much more fun when Dean kissed him to wake him up. When nothing happened Seamus opened his eyes again and sat up, peering around the dark dormitory. The sound of someone crying met his ears and he realised that the curtains round Harry's bed had been pulled shut.

"Harry?" he asked, climbing out of Dean's bed and padding to stand next to the closed curtains.

"G'way," Harry moaned from behind the curtains, his voice muffled by tears.

"Harry?" he asked again "do you wanna talk?"

"No. Go away."

Seamus teetered on the edge of uncertainty for a moment before deciding to listen to his inner Gryffindor and opened the curtains. Harry was curled up in the foetal position, crying all over his pillow.

"Leave me alone," Harry whined, attempting to bury himself beneath his pillow, the perfect image of pathetic-ness.

Ignoring Harry, Seamus settled himself down on the edge of the bed and began messaging his shoulders.

"What… what you doing?" Harry asked, shoulders tensing, voice only just discernable beneath the tears.

"Whatever's wrong with you, you need to relax. Then everything will look better than it does now."

Harry didn't reply but he did relax his posture slightly and the volume of his crying dropped a little. Seamus didn't speak as he slowly eased the tenseness out of Harry's back and shoulders, knowing that Harry needed to talk first. After about ten minutes Harry eventually spoke.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" he asked, his voice still uneven but almost back to normal.

"Dean taught me," Seamus explained, still rubbing gentle circles down Harry's spine.

Silence filled the room as Harry seemed to struggle to find the right words and Seamus worked on a particularly stubborn patch at the base of Harry's left shoulder blade.

"I'm in love," Harry burst out eventually, sitting up and turning to face Seamus.

Seamus nodding understandingly, picking up Harry's hand and beginning to ease the tension out of that as he no longer had access to Harry's back.

"And how do they feel?" he asked gently.

"He doesn't want to know," Harry said, furiously trying to wipe away the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

"Did you ask or are you just assuming?"

"I told him I loved him and he just laughed at me."

"Well, then it looks like you're going to have to get over him. If he doesn't feel the same way then there's not really much you can do. You'll just have to try and not think about him."

Harry gave him a look that said quite clearly _yeah, like that's ever going to happen._

"I know it sounds hard but that's all there is. You'll just have to live with it. And maybe, one day not too far away, Malfoy'll realise that he feels the same way."

Harry nodded slightly, eyes downcast.

"Oh come here," said Seamus exasperatedly "have a hug."

Harry was quickly surrounded by strong arms and he felt much calmer than he had in the past two days. Without thinking he tilted his head sideways and gently kissed Seamus on the lips. Seamus froze and after a few seconds Harry realised what he was doing and pulled away.

"Oh my God, Seamus. I'm so sorry," he moaned, burying his face in his hands "I don't know what I was thinking. It's just, you were being so nice and I felt so alone and you-"

"Don't worry about it," Seamus said, patting him gently on the shoulder "I understand completely and it doesn't matter. Just don't tell Dean. He'll kill you."

Harry broke into the first smile Seamus had seen in a long time and even managed a small laugh.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem," said Seamus, standing up and moving back over to Dean's bed "I need to get some sleep. Pomfrey'll kill me if I'm not resting."

Harry nodded, standing up and moving to the door. He paused for a moment, at the door; hand on the handle, a puzzled expression on his face.

"When did I say it was Draco?"

"Harry, as it's you, there's nobody else it could be."

Harry took that to be the only answer he would get. He eased the door open and slid out, gently shutting it behind him. Seamus watched him go, before shaking his head in exasperation and settling down to wait for Dean.

OOOOOO

A/N: I just realised Seamus ended up very girly. Oh well. Review?


	5. Blaise

A/N: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. I'm drowning in GCSE revision and I never seem to get a chance to type this up. Sorry to those who like Blaise. He's a bit evil in this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: Dark Knight Harkness

Word Count: 528

OOOOOO

Blaise Zabinni wanted Draco Malfoy. Wanted him so much that it hurt. Whenever he walked into a room it was like it got just that little brighter. A little more beautiful.

It wasn't love, by any stretch of the imagination. But it was something more than lust. It was something that sat somewhere in between the two, possibly leaning a little too close to obsession. Blaise wanted to claim Draco as his own. Forever. He didn't want anyone else to kiss him. Didn't want anyone else to touch him. Didn't want anyone else to even see him.

Blaise was just contemplating how best to make the Malfoy heir see things his way when said boy appeared in the dormitory doorway, tears streaking down his face and gasping for breath.

"Draco?"

Draco's eyes widened with horror as he spotted Blaise sat cross-legged on his bed, watching him with a mildly concerned expression. He looked ready to run so Blaise patted the bed next to him and smiled encouragingly.

"Tell Uncle Blaise all about it."

Draco smiled weakly at this and shuffled over to plop himself down next to Blaise.

"Right, start at the beginning."

At first Draco seemed reluctant to talk but then it all came spilling out in one big rush.

"I had this fuck buddy. And he was really great. But a couple of days ago he went and said he loved me and of course I laughed at him and walked out. But then on the way back I felt really bad about it and started to worry about him and I don't know what it means. And his friends told me he's been crying and now I feel like shit and I hate myself. And him. But I'm not really sure I hate him. And now I don't know what do to," Draco finished his ramble with a small hiccup and leant sideways, burying his head in Blaise's shoulder.

"You idiot," Blaise said, though it was in a kind way, drawing Draco into a one armed hug and patting him gently on the back "it's not your fault that this guy fell for you. You don't have to feel guilty about any of it."

'_I may as well turn this situation to my advantage', _Blaise thought.

"Don't worry about this guy. He knew what he was getting into when you started, didn't he?" Draco nodded "Well it's not your problem. And if he was as good a shag as you say he was then its no wonder you feel bad. You're just missing the sex."

"I guess you're right."

"Now, how bout I help you forget about this guy for a little bit."

Draco looked adorable confused for a few moments before his eyes widened in realisation.

"You… you want to… you know?"

"It'll help make you feel better. Everything will look better after."

Draco nodded and Blaise leant forward to kiss him.

"Wait!" Draco said, holding up a hand to stop him "I don't kiss."

Blaise felt a rush of disappointment at this but nodded anyway. So much for this being that start of a loving relationship.

"And another thing."

"What?"

"I always top."

OOOOOO

A/N: That's all for now folks. Thanks for reading. Any chance of a review?


	6. Minerva

**A/N:** I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I've not had much chance to do any writing between my new job and house work but I managed to write this whilst lying in the sun in Corfu. I do so love it there.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all.

**Dedication: **For Rokkis, who hated Blaise as much as I did in the last chapter.

**Word Count: **568

**OOOOOO**

Professor McGonagall had seen many things in her time as a teacher. She was by no means a young woman and had been appointed to the post of transfiguration teacher at the youthful age of twenty four. And in these years as a teacher she was sure she had seen every strange or shocking thing available to be seen. She'd seen those Ravenclaw girls kissing behind the statue of Emmerick the Enchanted. She'd seen the cow floating around the Great Hall. She'd seen Albus in his underwear. Merlin, she'd even seen Severus smile once! But never in her life had she seen something quite like this.

She had been doing her usual nightly rounds of the seventh floor corridor when she heard noises issuing from a slightly ajar door. She pushed it open soundlessly, prepared to scold or run depending on who she found. She would never forget the time she found Hooch and Trelawney in a less than innocent position. The realisation of who it actually was nearly made her heart stop.

It was Draco Malfoy. Not so shocking yet. With Harry Potter. Also not a great surprise. It was more what they were doing that made all the difference. Malfoy was using one hand to pin Potters two above his head and had the other crushed across Potter's chest to keep him pinned to the stone. And they were kissing.

After a moment or two Potter pulled his hands free of Malfoy's grip but instead of breaking away from the kiss he buried his hands in platinum locks and pulled the Malfoy boy closer. Within seconds they were grinding against each other, both of them moaning and grunting. They frotted together until they both gasped, one after the other, collapsing, boneless, against the wall, breathing hard.

They rested there until Malfoy eventually pulled away and cast what Minerva recognised as a cleaning charm. Potter held his hand out to the blonde boy, as though looking for some post-coital affection but Malfoy ignored him.

"I just wanted to tell you, Potter," Malfoy began and Minerva was surprised by the coldness in his voice "stop watching me. I'm not going to give you what you want. Ever."

With a last withering glance at the now devastated Gryfinndor, Malfoy turned to leave. Quick as a flash, Minerva transfigured herself into a pot plant and Malfoy stalked past her without a second glance. She waited for at least five minutes until Potter passed her too, dragging his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks.

As soon as the boy rounded the corner and was out of sight, she turned back to her human self with an almost inaudible 'pop' and made to leave as well. As she reached to pull the door closed, she spotted a wrinkled piece of parchment lying innocuously on the floor.

_Potter,_

_I know you haven't got over me. We need to do something about our 'relationship'. We cannot go on like this. Meet me tonight in our room, usual time._

_D.M._

Minerva could almost imagine the look on Potter's face as he read this note. The joy, the hope, the excitement. The memory of the look of devastation on Potter's face almost broke her heart. She glanced round the room, checking that the boys had left nothing else behind and pocketed the parchment, not wanting to leave it, crumpled and abandoned, much as Potter had been.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **There we are. Another sad chapter. I hope you liked it and would appreciate it greatly if you left me a review.


End file.
